Naughty SS
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sakura tersenyum. Dia berhasil. 'Baik, hanya untuk kali ini saja dia mau jadi gadis nakal. Hanya kali ini.'


"Sasuke itu satu-satunya Uchiha di kelas kita, kan?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pada saudara kembar dan teman berambut merah mudanya tanpa melepas tatapannya dari layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan sebuah film porno. "Apa penisnya sebesar orang itu? Aku dengar Uchiha selain tampan juga mempunyai penis besar yang sangat memuaskan. Ugghh..." katanya lagi sambil memainkan satu tangannya dalam celana dalam.

Si pirang kembarannya yang sedang makan popcorn menyahut. "Sasuke? Dia memang seorang Uchiha, tapi aku rasa dia tidak memiliki penis sebesar itu. Dia kan cupu."

Gadis lain yang berambut merah muda melirik mereka berdua kemudian kembali membaca komik hentai di tangannya. "Kalian terlalu banyak menonton film seperti itu sampai-sampai ingin tahu ukuran penis teman sekelas, huh."

Si kembar berambut pirang itu namanya Shion dan Ino, Shion gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memainkan jarinya dalam celana dalam sementara Ino yang sedang makan popcorn sambil menonton adegan sex 69 di televisi. Dan gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang membaca komik hentai namanya Sakura.

Mereka teman sekelas di sekolah menengah atas dan baru duduk di kelas dua. Menonton vidio porno, membaca buku dewasa atau komik hentai atau bahkan melakukan hubungan suami istri sebelum menikah bukan hal tabu bagi mereka yang hidup di negara bebas.

Shion sudah tidak lagi peduli pada layar televisi, gadis berambut pirang itu sibuk dengan vaginanya sendiri. Dilepasnya celana dalamnya kemudian mengocok vaginanya menggunakan jari tanpa malu pada Ino dan Sakura. "Aahhh~" desahnya dan mempercepat kocokan jarinya.

Ino duduk gelisah, sepertinya dia sudah horny karena menonton dan melihat adiknya yang sedang bermain panas. Dengan terburu-buru gadis berambut pirang itu melepas celana jeans dan menarik T-shirtnya ke atas. Satu tangannya meremas payudaranya sementara tangan yang satunya masuk dalam celana dalam. "Ouuhh..."

Sakura mematikan televisi karena teman-temannya sudah tidak menontonnya lagi dan sibuk memanjakan tubuh masing-masing. Gadis itu kembali membaca komik hentai miliknya. Suara berisik Ino dan Shion sedikit mengganggunya tapi Sakura berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan fokos pada komiknya.

"Ahh... Sakurhh~" desah Ino sembari menatap gadis itu memelas.

Sakura melirik ino sesaat kemudian kembali membaca komiknya. "Tidak ada dildo di rumahku, Ino."

"Anhh... aku membutuhkannya,"

"Kau bisa menggunakan timun atau wortel dalam kulkas kalau kau sangat membutuhkannya," kata Sakura tak acuh seraya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Permainan Ino pada payudara dan vaginanya berhenti. Dipelototinya Sakura yang masih asik membaca komik hentai. "Apa? Bentuk mereka sama, sama-sama panjang dan bulat."

"Kau menyebalkan!" Dan sebuah bandal mendarat dengan indah di kepala merah muda Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, tidak seperti yang Ino katakan Sasuke Uchiha adalah sesosok siswa tampan berambut hitam. Ino mengatakan Sasuke cupu tapi sebenarnya tidak, Sasuke hanya memakai kacamata tapi dia tidak cupu, untuk anak seusianya Sasuke memiliki otot yang cukup padat.

Di jam seperti ini kantin selalu penuh maka dari itu sebagian siswa-siswi senang membeli makanan kemudian membawanya ke atap, taman belakang atau halaman sekolah untuk makan dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka.

Berbeda dengan siswa lain yang lebih suka menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka di lapangan futsal atau basket Sasuke Uchiha lebih suka menghabiskan jam istirahatnya di perpustakaan, mencuri pandang pada gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di kursi kiri paling pojok.

Siswa berambut hitam itu tersenyum melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang serius membaca buku SAINS. Dia terlihat manis dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya yang diikat tinggi dan poni menyamping yang membingkai wajahnya. Tanpa sengaja tatapan Sasuke jatuh pada paha putih Sakura. Rok pendek Sakura tersingkap dan dengan posisi duduknya membuat Sasuke bisa mengintip celana dalam thong hitamnya. Sial! Bahkan Sasuke bisa melihat bulu kewanitaannya.

"Sial!" Sasuke mengumpat merasakan sesuatu yang membesar di balik celananya.

...

Di dalam buku SAINS yang Sakura baca ada buku lain. Sebuah buku bergambar tak senonoh. Sakura sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membaca SAINS. Dia hanya mencari aman untuk membaca buku hentai yang baru dibelinya. Sakura juga tahu sejak tadi siswa berambut hitam yang semalam dua temannya bicarakan sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi Sakura tidak mau peduli.

"Sial!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Si hitam itu tersenyum tipis seperti biasa dan mengatakan 'hai' padanya. Yang membuat Sakura mengernyit saat tidak sengaja melihat kolong meja Sasuke. Sakura melihat celana depan Sasuke penuh, seperti ada sesuatu yang besar bersembunyi di dalamnya.

 **"Sasuke Uchiha itu satu-satunya Uchiha di kelas kita, kan? Apa penisnya sebesar orang itu? Aku dengar Uchiha selain tampan juga mempunyai penis besar yang sangat memuaskan."**

"Ino dan Shion ingin tahu sebesar apa penis Sasuke," kata Sakura dalam hati. Kemudian tatapan gadis itu jatuh pada celana Sasuke. Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum. "Begitu juga aku. Aku rasa..." Sakura terus menatapnya seraya menggigit bibir. "Menarik."

Sasuke melihatnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Tidak seperti biasanya yang terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke membuat siswa berambut hitam itu menatap Sakura tak percaya. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Sakura menatapnya, apa lagi gadis itu tersenyum seraya mengigit bibir. Oh, shit! Dia ... sangat panas! Celana Sasuke semakin mengembung membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

Sakura tersenyum. Dia berhasil. 'Baik, hanya untuk kali ini saja dia mau jadi gadis nakal. Hanya kali ini.'

Sakura mengedipkan sebelah mata dan memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya kemudian berjalan mendekati rak-rak buku. Sampai di rak paling pojok dan jarang di datangi orang tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke langsung menyudutkan Sakura di sana. Posisi Sakura membelakangi Sasuke, dada Sasuke menekan punggungnya dan sesuatu yang keras menekan bokongnya. 'Oh... sial! Apa itu penisnya?'

Pertama Sasuke mencium ujung rambut, pucuk kepala dan menyingkap rambut Sakura kemudian mengecupi leher jenjang gadis itu. Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke mengecup pipi seraya menatap langsung kedua matanya. Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Kedua tangan gadis itu membuka ikat pinggang Sasuke kemudian satu tangannya masuk dalam celana.

"Annhhh..."

Satu tangan Sakura bermain dalam celana Sasuke sementara satu tangannya memegang pinggang siswa berambut hitam itu. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain seraya tersenyum. Kemudian bibir Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura sementara tangannya mengelus pipi gadis itu.

Kegiatan tangan Sakura berhenti. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian melepas celana Sasuke dan meletakkannya di lantai. Sasuke tersenyum bangga melihat Sakura yang menatap takjub kejantanannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat bersyukur menjadi Uchiha dan diwarisi kejantanan yang luar biasa. Karena belum ada satu pun wanita yang menolak kegagahan kejantananya. Oh... ayolah. Ini negara bebas. Bila kau memiliki kejantanan luar biasa kau bisa bersenang-senang setiap malam. Dan kau tidak perlu repot mencari pasangan mainmu karena dia akan datang sendiri. Membuka lebar kedua kakinya untukmu. Mengangkang di tempat yang kau mau.

"Boleh aku memotretnya?"

Sasuke tersadar dari kesombongannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melepas kacamata dan mengelap keringat di dahinya. Bermimpi menyentuh Sakura sekalipun tidak pernah. Tapi sekarang gadis itu duduk di depan kejantanannya, menatapnya dengan damba. Ouhh... shit! Juniornya semakin keras. "Ya... tentu." Jawabnya parau. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah sangat ingin menelanjangi Sakura dan mencicipi gadis galak itu. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pertanyaan mampir dalam otaknya. 'Apa Sakura masih perawan?' Dan Sasuke sangat tidak sabar untuk mengetahuinya.

Cklik.

Sakura tersenyum melihat hasil jepretan kameranya. Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya. "Terima kasih." Senyumnya kemudian berniat pergi tapi Sasuke menghentikannya.

'Apa ini jebakan?' Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa marah. Gadis ini berniat menipunya.

Sasuke kembali menyudutkan Sakura. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tangan besar Sasuke menyingkap rok Sakura kemudian satu tangannya masuk dalam celana dalam thong gadis itu, meraba bulu-bulu kewanitaannya. "Apa aku boleh memotretnya?" Kemudian menarik turun celana dalam gadis itu. Bentuk dan warnanya sama seperti wanita pada umumnya. Dan sama-sama basah. Satu jari Sasuke menyusup dalam kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ahhh..."

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke tersenyum melihat reaksi Sakura. Jarinya semakin cepat keluar masuk di vagina gadis itu.

Sakura menghentikan tangan Sasuke dan menatap langsung kedua matanya. "Kau tidak boleh memotretnya," tangannya bermain di permukaan wajah Sasuke kemudian mencium bibirnya dan tersenyum. "Tapi kau boleh mencicipinya."

Sasuke tersenyum dan langsung melepas kancing-kancing kemeja Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung membalik tubuh Sakura membelakanginya. "Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini." Bisiknya kemudian melumat bibir Sakura. Perlahan, Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya ke kewanitaan Sakura membuat gadis itu mendesah karenanya.

"Ahh... besar. Aku merasa seperti perawan. Ah!"

Kewanitaan Sakura begitu basah dan sempit. "Payudaramu sangat pas di tanganku, babe, membuatku ingin menamparnya."

"Ah!"

Bukannya menampar payudara Sakura seperti yang dikatannya Sasuke malah meremas kedua payudara gadis itu. Remasan, ciuman dan gerakkan Sasuke semakin panas dan cepat. "Aahnnh! Aah! Sasuke!"

Di balik sikap dingin dan kacamatanya Sasuke ternyata seorang lelaki yang pandai bercinta. Dan ini luar biasa. Bercinta di perpustakaan sekolah di antara rak-rak buku dengan posisi berdiri dan masih mengenakan seragam. Sasuke hanya tidak memamakai celananya. Sementara Sakura dengan kemeja terbuka serta tangan Sasuke meremas kedua payudaranya dari belakang dan hanya celana dalamnya saja yang terlepas.

"Ouuhh... Sakurahhh!"

...

Di dalam kamar Sakura Ino dan Shion duduk di atas tempat tidur seraya menatap ponsel Sakura dengan mulut menganga. Di kursi belajarnya Sakura duduk dengan buku hentai di tangannya tampak tidak peduli dengan ekspresi kedua temannya.

"Kyahhh... besar sekali!" Shion lebih dulu berteriak. Gadis itu kembali menatap ponsel Sakura tanpa berkedip.

"Bagaimana kau, mendapatkannya?" Ino menoleh pada Sakura. Ditatapnya gadis berambut merah muda itu penuh tanya.

Sakura tampak acuh tak acuh. "Entahlah." Karena tidak mungkin Sakura menceritakannya, kan?

F

I

N

.

Kalo ada yang bilang **Udah kehilangan ide yah makanya NS fic diubah jadi SS?**

Hallooo... ini ide gue, fanfic gue, gue selaku pemilik sah punya hak ngubah cerita dan chara sesuka gue. Dan kalo ada yang copas, ganti chara seenak udel fic gue, gue punya hak marah dan maki orang itu dengan 'pengecut!' 'Tidak kreatif!' 'Pencuri!' Dan makian nyakitin lainnya. Maka dari itu belajarlah, jangan maunya ngambil punya orang. Usaha. Mau jelek atau bagus selagi lo mau usaha pasti pujian yang lo dapet. Dan sebaliknya, sebagus apapun fic lo... kalo itu punya orang yang lo copas tanpa izin maka makian dan teguran yang lo panen.

(KEZELLLL...)


End file.
